


Let's Skate!

by wnchestersheaven (thisiswhyimhot)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Competition, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ice Skating, M/M, battle of the blades AU, figure skater, ice hockey player, past homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswhyimhot/pseuds/wnchestersheaven
Summary: When Ice Skater Castiel Novak and Ice Hockey Player Dean Winchester are paired up to enter the 'Let's Skate!' competition together, they hate it. Castiel has made up his mind over the untalented ice hockey players and Dean never wanted to be associated with the pansy figure skaters.  But everything gets turned upside down and the media has a field day. Two worlds clash on ice!





	

 

_"...and just this afternoon, Dean 'The Hunter' Winchester is confirmed as the replacement for Lafayette. Well, we all knew this would be coming after that accident."_

_"That hurts just watching it, Janice. His ice skate partner, Castiel 'The Angel' Novak, will have a piece of work with that one, won't he?"_

_"Well, John, all the other teams already trained for a week. That could be a huge disadvantage for both of them."_

_"We'll see. Maybe they will be the surprise of the season. Don't forget to tune in for: Let's Skate! Every Thursday at 9/8 central, here on the CW."_

***

"I'm not doing it." Dean said while shoving his equipment roughly into his bag.

"Dean, we talked about this. You said you would jump in for Benny." Ellen crossed her arms and gave him a disappointed look.

"I never thought Benny would get hurt! That never happened before." Dean avoided her gaze.

"Yet it happened and you promised. I give you that it is a rather short notice, but you are good on the ice, boy. You can manage." Elle persuaded him. "Besides, you have Charlie and Jo, they will help if Castiel is too hard on you."

"Yeah, right." Dean muttered. That was the other thing. It wasn't simply being on a stupid TV show, it was figure skating on national television with another man. He could as well just wear a T-Shirt saying: Look at me, I'm bi!

"I'm not having any further discussion about this. You will be there tomorrow, you are already announced, it's too late to take it back now." Ellen spoke the final word. As if he didn't know already. He could barely turn on the TV without seeing his own face. Sam called him minutes after the first news and asked him excitedly for autographs from at leats a dozen figure skaters. That nerd, of course he would like figure skaters.

"You know, there are tons of NHL player's, too." Dean had tried to get away from the topic.

"Yes, Dean." He could hear the eyeroll. "But those I can get any time. How often do I get the chance to get an autograph from Castiel Novak?"

***

_"On further news, it seemed like one of the two same-sex couples of this year's season of Let's skate! would fall flat. But Dean Winchester once again saves the day: America's favourite captain is going to be figure skater Castiel Novak's new partner. Who wouldn't want to skate with the most handsome NHL Star?"_

***

This is the reason why Dean stood the next morning at 8 a.m. sharp at the training rink with not much more than his skates and an old autograph book.

"At least you are on time." he heard a deep voice behind him and turned around. And damn, now he understood why Sam was going all nerdy on this guy and Benny didn't mind too much. He was not as tall as Dean, but somehow he was all legs and lean muscle which were perfectly outlined by the tight skater outfit. His blue eyes stood in harsh contrast with his black hair and those pink lips. Dean noticed he unconciously licked his own, then that he was staring.

"I always am." Dean answers. "Here-" he thrust the autograph book forward. "Could you sign... I mean, not for me, but my little brother you see...he's kinda a fan and..."

Castiel nodded. "What's his name?"

"Uh, Sam." Dean answered and could feel a blush rising. Castiel scribbled something and gave it back to Dean.

"Shall we start then? You have to learn everything from the beginning, try not to look like a monkey on the ice." Castiel looked at him pointedly.

"How hard can it be?" Dean scoffed. Castiel tilted his head.

"I'll show you." Castiel started the music and skated in the middle of the rink.

It was like magic. Castiel did not simply skate a routine, he told a story, just with his body. It seemed so easy, the way he floated over the ice, jumps as easy as they came, completely in tune with the music. Dean could not look away if he tried and and to stop himself from applausing at the end.

"We have to do a pair skate rountine. That means we get points on how good we are individually, but also as a team." Castiel explained Dean as soon as he was back at the side.

"I know how to team play, man."

Dean crossed his arms. "You sure you won't have problems with that? You always skate alone."

Castiel's head shot up in surprise. "You googled me?"

Dean shrugged. "I wanted to know what kind of guy you are before I work with you."

"And what kind of guy am I, Dean?" Castiel's eyebrows formed an curious line.

"People have different opinions about you." Dean answered vaguely.

Castiel nodded. "In a few weeks, this is over. Then you don't have to see me again."

"The only real opinion is what you think about yourself." Dean added and Castiel looked at him in confusion.

"Hating you would be kinda hypocritical from me." He couldn't tell Castiel that it was because of his own sexuality.

"I mean, Charlie is one of my best friends and I hang out with her all the time." Nice safe.

"So you are not bothered by it?" Castiel didn't seem to believe him.

"Not at all, Cas." Dean shrugged it off. He didn't mean to call him Cas, but it just slipped out. He could have sworn he saw Castiel turn away with a smile.

***

_"Let's look back what happend over a year ago, shall we, Tara? The once darling 'Angel' of the figure skate world went to the devil with just a few words."_

_"After the coming out, Interviews have shown that people are very unhappy with our world champion. Let's take a look."_

_"I am just concerned. My son said he wants to be excatly like Novak. What kind of role model is that?" "He should retire. It's no shame, but he shouldn't be on TV."_

_"He made a deal with Satan, he should pay for it. God doesn't want us to go sinful ways."_

***

Dean never brought up the topic again and Castiel seemed glad about it.

They only ever talked about the skating. It was harder than Dean imagined and Castiel didn't go easy on him. The first live show was soon and Castiel wanted to do perfect. He always had been a perfectionist, but Dean could feel there was more on the line here. The routine was set and everything was ready. They could definetly work on things like the lifts, but Castiel was satisfied for the moment.

"Today is the big day, huh? I can't remember being so excited for the ice." Dean laughed, as they stood outside, waiting for their ride. Castiel hummed in agreement.

"Actually I do." Dean said. "It was my first game as a captain. We were 7 points back and our left wing just took a hard hit. I thought it was over. But you should have seen the crowd, Cas. Everyone just kept cheering and in the end, we won." Dean smiled down at Castiel.

"You look very happy when you remember that day."

"I am." Dean confirmed. "We should do what my team does for good luck the day before every game." Castiel tilted his head in question.

"Come here." Dean said. Then he launched forward and pulled Cas in a tight hug. Then he pulled back and asked: "Can we do it?"

"I guess so." Castiel answered. Dean trew his head back in laughter.

"You're supposd to say: Yes, we can! Try again. Can we do it?"

"Yes, we can!" Castiel beamed up at Dean.

"That's the spirit, Cas." For a short moment, they just smiled at each other and Dean had to press down the odd feeling that came from his chest. He cleared his throat.

"So, how come you participate anyways? You don't seem to keen on dragging my ass over the ice." Dean asked to distract himself.

"It was actually my coach's idea. Naomi said that after my outing, I should give my best to get at least get a few supporters." Castiel explained evenly.

"Oh, c'mon dude, it can't be that bad." Dean scrachted his head nervously. Castiel gave him an ice cold look.

"The days after my outing were hell. The media seemed all too happy that a picture perfect ice skater has a huge flaw and they ripped me apart. Many of my collegues and even friends started to ignore me, some even made public statements that they had no idea and that we are not aquintances anymore."

Dean whistled lowly.

"Noami said that this competition could be my way back. First I got Benny, who is loved by all and didn't care about my orientation. When he got injured it seemed like a nightmare, but then your manager brought you in the picture." Castiel chuckled. "You should have seen Naomi. Benny was a nice, but you, you are America's sweetheart, everybody loves you. If you agreed to skate with me, no one could say something bad about me without affecting you." Castiel looked up at Dean and for some reason his chest felt tight again.

"And you did. I need to thank you." Dean shook his head.

"You really don't need to thank me for not being an asshole. Let's give 'em hell."

***

_"Last night's episode of Let's Skate! hit record numbers. Out of they eight teams, six remain. The first place of this live show are Charlie Bradburry and Joanna Harvelle with a beautiful routine to "Palace". The other same-sex couple made it on place six. We'll see how far they'll come!"_

***

"This time we should focus more on the story." Castiel exclaimed to Dean the next morning."Our routine was good, but Charlie and Jo beat us because they had an amazing song and a good story."

"You could have told me, not everyone was skating to soft piano music." Dean pouted and Castiel's corner of his mouth went up.

"We will do it different now. What kind of music do you like?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know, man. Mostly Rock. And, you know....a little Taylor Swift now and then." Dean blushed.

"Should we do some Taylor Swift then?" Castiel now smiled.

"Isn't it a bit..girly?" Dean was unsure. Castiel's head went back in laughter.

"Dean, I am most of the time in tight spandax. It can't get more girly." He shook his head. "Let's choose one together. You tell me the ones you like and I tell you which ones are good for skating."

"'Shake it off?' It has a good old 'Fuck the Haters' Attitude." Dean suggested slowely.

Castiel squinted his eyes in thought. "We could need that, but it's a bit fast." He admitted.

"How about 'Wildes dreams'? Very melancholic." Dean thought out loud.

"I like this one too, but it is too slow. We don't want our audience to fall asleep." Castiel exclaimed.

"A little more back to the roots? 'Sparks fly'?" Castiel's face lit up.

"That one should work." It fell again.

"But would you be okay with that, Dean? I It's a love song and we should play lovers."

Dean scrachted his head. "It's okay, buddy. Everything for the win."

"Yeah." Castiel agreed, a little half-hearted. "Everything for the win."

Then they skated back into the rink.

"Let's just try what comes to our mind first. That makes the best choreographs." Castiel explained. Dean smiled.

"The way you move really is like a rainstorm."

"But I guess you are not a house of card's, Dean." Castiel answered after gliding elegantly out of a triple axe, a little bit out of breath. Dean watched in awe.

"Maybe I am." And maybe he sees sparks fly when Castiel smiles. But Castiel doesn't need to know that.

***

_"And now on Rumor Patrol: Are Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak a couple?"_

_"So, Joe, as you see here these two just posted the cutest picture on instagram you can imagine during their training and they look more than cuddely."_

_"But is it for real, tho? Maybe their manager's made them do it."_

_"Nah, no one can fake such a dreamy look."_

_"On the other side, there is not a single case of Dean Winchester dating another guy. So maybe just a bromance? This rumor gets a No from me."_

_"I believe in true love, Joe. This rumor gets a Yes from me."_

***

As good as their training was going, as soon reality came back to bite Dean in the ass.

Things with Castiel were going swell. Nowadays would grab a bite after a long day and talk the whole way from the rink to the train station where Castiel would catch a train and Dean parked his car. Castiel told him a lot about his family. His latest memories of his mother, how his father did not speak to him after his coming out and his 6 older sibling who sounded as different as they could be. Castiel described Anna as his favourite, but Dean could imagine getting along just fine with Gabe as well. Who always hit a nerve were Michael and Lucian, always juding Castiel for every decision. Sometimes Castiel told Dean about his best friend Meg, the stories often making him laugh. Those were Dean's favourite.

Dean described on the other hand his life. Without a mother as well, practically raising Sammy while Dad was out earning money for them. Jobs as mechanics were always rare and Dean explained how he slept more often in a car than a house. Dean waited in vain for Castiel's pity reaction he had encountered so often. It never came. Castiel just nodded, seemed to understand that Dean did not want pity and Dean was very thankful.

This where he had taken a selfie. Castiel's cheecks were red from the cold weather and from talking from so long. But there was a spark in his eyes Dean could not place and he definitely could not resist. He pulled out his phone and asked Castiel to smile for him. And Castiel did. Dean felt incredible happy that moment and he could see it in his own face. Without thinking he posted the photo on his instagram and put his phone away.

He brought Castiel to the station like every night drove home in his baby.

At his small appartment, he fell dead tired in his bed. He forgot all about the picture until the next morning. He was awakened by the sound of Led Zeppelin on his phone.

"You better have a damn good excuse, Sammy!" He growled into his phone after answering.

"Look at the news feed. This is a good one." Without further explaination, Sammy hung up again.

"Damn him." Dean cursed and tried to look with still almost half closed eyes at his phone. It was just about 6 in the morning. His eyes flew open the moment he could decipher the first headline. No. It was impossible. It couldn't be. Except it was. The whole internet seemed to think that they were dating. Him and Castiel. Castiel and him. His phone rang again. It was Ellen.

"Dean, calm down." She said immediatly.

"Calm down? The whole internet thinks I'm gay! How am I supposed to be calm?" Dean almost shouted into the phone.

"Because doing something hasty won't help- Listen, the producer of the show talked to me. He wants me to ask you if you could keep the farce up." Ellen explained cooly.

"You want me to pretend to date Cas?" Dean sputtered. He could basically hear the raised eyebrow.

"It seems like you both seem to get along well. It won't hurt anybody. " Ellen said. "Won't get hurt? Besides everything will get a wrong picture from me!" Dean shouted now.

"Really?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Just do this, Dean. Just for the numbers. You can 'break up' right after, stating that you just wanted to experience a little but that you are 100% straight." Ellen tried to persude him.

"I don't really have choice, do I?" Dean admitted grudgeily. "They won't believe me now after all."

"No, they won't." Ellen confirmed. Dean sighed. "I'll talk to Cas. But believe me, he will say No."

"I would do it." Castiel said calmly a few hours later. "The question is: would you?" Dean shrunk back a little.

"Yeah, of course, Cas. I mean it's just for the media, right?" He figeted with his water bottle. "No hard feelings after we 'broke up'again?"

"Of course not, Dean. Let's get back to skating." Castiel proposed. "Being a 'couple' now shouldn't be our only weapon."

***

_"After another stunning night full of emotions, the winners are once again Jo Harvelle and Charlie Bradburry with an amazing routine to 'Heaven'. the close second place made the new out couple Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester with 'Sparks fly'. And boy, did they fly! We can't wait to see more from our favourite skate pair!"_

***

Fake dating was easier than Dean imagined. He would still walk with Castiel to the train station every night, except now he posted some videos of Castiel eating and getting all embarassed about it. Or Castiel under a street lamp. Or Castiel looking up to the stars. Just a lot of Castiel in general. And if he kept some of them to himself, like Castiel smiling directly into the camera, that was his secret.

Fake dating Castiel was hard at the same time. Sometimes Dean forget that they did not really date. That all of this was just a publicity stunt for the last episode of Let's Skate! The last episode in just a few days. There was a time Dean would have wished that day already over. Now it couldn't wait long enough. He just wanted one more day with Castiel and one more walk to the train station. It was worse than Dean ever had it and even Sam knew that.

On their latest tuesday night, when they watched Jet Li movies- Sam's choice- with marshmellow popcorn- also Sam's choice- with some cans of beer, Dean got a weak moment.

"I just feel like this whole fake dating was a bad idea , Sam." dean admitted gruffly.

"Why, Dean? Because Castiel is a guy? Or because you finally have someone nice and wait to fuck it up?" Sam teased.

"Fuck off, man." Dean growled, then his voice got softer again. "I just feel like I forced Castiel to do this. He didn't really have a choice."

Sam scrolled through his phone and held it up a few seconds later. It was the first picture Dean had posted. The picture that started it all.

"You loook happy, Dean. And Castiel, too, for that matter. Just leave it be, it's all gonna be alright." Sam smiled. Dean took another swug from his beer can.

"You know what is an even worse idea than the fake dating?" Sam lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Jet Li. Now change it to Chuck Norris or something before I take that popcorn away."

Then the last wednesday was here. Their last training was strained. Dean felt like he was not the only one being not to happy about this coming to an end. When they finished, Castiel seemed very confident with their rounine. He thought back a few days, how Castiel showed him that song and how they looked into each others eyes and both just knew. This was their song for the finale.

The walk back to the train station seemed to be too fast and too slow all in one. They talked about some easy stuff and laughed a little, but nothing that really mattered. Dean wished he had more courage in that moment. He opened his mouth a few times, but closed it again. What would he say, anyway? That he didn't want this to end, whatevery it was?

"Cas, I-" Dean started, but got interupted by a loud thunder. The next moment he knew, rain started pouring from the sky, leaving him and Castiel as wet as they could be. He grabbed Castiel by the wrist.

"Over here!" He shouted over the loud noise coming from the rain hitting the pavement. He dragged Castiel under a small pavillion. If they sqeezed together, they didn't catch as many droplets. On the other hand, they were now sqeezed together. Dean could feel every movement Castiel made, every muscle under the wet shirt. He would go crazy.

"Baby is just over there." Dean pointed at his car on the other side of the street.

"Let's run." They made it not without being drenched.

"I'll drive you home, Cas." Dean side while starting the motor. The constant tucking of the engine calmed him down a little from being so close to Cas. Cas blushed or at least Dean thought he did.

"The next train station will do just fine."

"And have my partner sick for tomorrow? I don't think so." Dean answered. Dean put in some of his favourite music and they drove in comfortable silence. When they pulled up into Castiel's driveway, Dean let out a low whistle.

"Well, I guess figure skating pays the rent." He said.

"It does in some parts." Castiel admitted generously, then they fell in silent again.

"So, I should-" Castiel started in the same moment Dean said:

"I guess, we-" They were both quiet for a moment again, then laughed a litte.

"I had fun." Dean admitted solemly. "With you, i mean. I still don't think I am a top notch figure skater." Castiel laughed again, then cleared his throat.

"I had fun with you, too, Dean."

Dean turned his head towards Castiel in the same moment Castiel did. Instead of tuning away, Castiel came a little closer. Or maybe it was Dean who came closer, who knew. When their lips met halfway, the kiss was chaste and lasted only a second before Castiel pulled back.

"Are you sure, Dean? Because-"

Dean growled lowely and grabbed Castiel by the neck to get him close again. This time their lips met more forceful, Dean parting his lips slightely so the tips of their tongues could meet. Then he closed his mouth again, for a last brusing kiss, causing Cas to whine a litte when he pulled back.

"I wanted to ask if I could see the house." Dean asked with his pupils so dilated that it almost canceled out the green. "But I don't think that would be a good idea now."

Castiel pulled back a little. "Why not?" He asked wary.

"Because you know what would happen." Dean gave him a quick kiss on the nose. "And I want to take it slow."

Castiel nodded. "I see you tomorrow then. For the show, I mean."

"Sure will, Angel." Dean answered and this time Castiel blushed for real.

"Goodbye, Dean." He said and got out of the car.

"Goodbye, Cas." Dean said and watched him walk all the way to his door. There Castiel turned around and waved. Dean waved back and couldn't remember every being happier.

***

_"And with a beautiful rountine to 'Death of a Bachelor', Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester won the first place. Maybe we will see more of them next year, after that unexpected kiss right after the routine. Seems like dating a figure skater has it's perks for a professional ice hockey player."_


End file.
